parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig The Explorer
PeppaPig 1559166c.jpg|Peppa Pig as Dora Sonic Boom Sonic CGI.png|Sonic as Boots 0100 Danny Dog.png|Danny Dog as Benny Zoe.png|Zoe Zebra as Isa (Both End With A) PicFriendsGeorge.gif|George Pig as Tico 433px-Metal Sonic Rio2016.jpg|Metal Sonic as Swiper Manic 2.png|Manic as Swiper (Good) Suzy.png|Suzy Sheep as Backpack Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles as Map Gran_Perro.png|Granddad Dog as Big Red Chicken Pony.png|Pedro Pony as Diego Amy Rose.png|Amy as Daisy (Both End With Y) Wendy_wolf.jpg|Wendy Wolf as Alicia Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Grumpy Old Troll Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-artwork.png|Cream as Mei Sonia 1.png|Sonia as Mama Fox Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-fire-and-ice-8.28.jpg|Sticks as Amelie Doc McStuffins2.png|Dottie Mcstuffins as Camilla TLH Turtles.png|The Loud House Turtles as Snapping Turtles Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow as N'Dari Baby Tuck.jpg|Baby Tuck as Baby Fox Yesenia the Hedgehog.png|Yesenia as Abuela Silver the Hedgehog.png|Silver as Vladimir Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit as Coqui Mummy-Pig.jpg|Mummy Pig as Mami PP035 (Daddy Pig walking-CMYK).jpg|Daddy Pig as Papi Tumblr nkgrkiZv771re1b0ro1 1280.jpg|Periwinkle as Wizzle Dumbo-clip-art-Dumbo-hq.png|Dumbo as Baby Jaguar SatAM101-Muttski.jpg|Muttski as Perrito Movie Smurfette.png|Smurfette as Little Star Leo.png|Leo Carrie Cavewoman (The Beautifulest).png|Carrie Cavewoman Uh oh by wubbzyfan13-dba2f49.png|and Wubbzy as Fiesta Trio Dragon-tales-cassie.png Alice3D 2.png Talking Father.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Rocko 11.jpg 00130 Hubie Proposes to Marina with Pebble screenshot 310 320 42 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg Willy the Bee.jpg Sonicchannel vector nocircle.png Terence (Rubbadubbers).jpg Brutus and Nero.jpg Hoho in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png MMPR-Black-Ranger-Defender-Vest-the-power-rangers-41590817-1000-749.jpg|Black Ranger, The adventures of the green ranger mmpr by batmat01-db5o58k.png|Green Ranger MMPR Ninjor.jpg|and Ninjor as Fiesta Trio Episodes Season 0 (1999) *Pilot Season 1 (2000-2001) *The Legend Of The Garage Dog *Lost and Found (Cassie as Baby Blue Bird) *Hic Boom Ohhh! *Beaches (Alice Angel as Val the Octopus) *We All Scream For Ice Cream *Choo-Choo *Treasure Island (Pingu's Dad as Pirate Pig,Rocko Hubie and Marina as Pirate Piggies,Willy the Bee as Pirate Parrot and Vector the Crocodile Terence the Crocodile Nero and Brutus as Crocodiles) *Three Little Kids *Big River *Berry Hunt *Periwinkle Wishes *Yesenia's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape! *Bouncing Ball! *Suzy Sheep *Bugga Bugga *Monkey Out Of Water (Hoho as Baby Red Fish) *Little Smurfette (Smurfette as Little Star) *Peppa Pig Saves The Prince (Richard Rabbit as Prince Ramon) *El Kermit the Frog (Kermit as Coqui) *The Chocolate Barney (Barney as Chocolate Tree) *To The Treehouse *Te Amo *Freddy Fox's Flute (Freddy Fox as Pablo and Daddy Fox as Pablo's Grandpa) *Call Me Mr. Hedgehog Riddles Season 2 (2002-2003) *The Big Storm *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Mater, the Tow Truck *Lost Squeaky *Doctor Peppa Pig *The Golden Explorers *El Dia De Los Madres *Lost Knuckles *Khan, The Pony Express *The Big Pinata *The Happy Old Tiger *Super Knuckles *Click *Rapido George Pig *A Present For George Of The Jungle *A Letter For Metal Sonic *Peppa Pig, La Musico *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *To The Monkey Bars *Hide and Go Seek *School Pet *Quack! Quack! *Whose Birthday Is It? *The Lost City *Frosty, The Circus Snowman Season 3 (2003-2004) *Peppa Pig Had A Little Lamb *Meet Pedro Pony *Stuck Truck *Walden the Purple Bear *The Big Potato *Rescue Rescue Rescue *Save The Puppies *Por Favor *What Happens Next? *The Fix-It Machine *Baby Gorilla *Baseball Sonic *Sonic's Special Day *To The South Pole *Journey To The Light Blue Planet *Boo *Peppa Pig Saves the Game *Peppa Pig's Pirate Adventure *The Super Silly Fiesta *Sonic's Cuddly Dinosaur *Job Day *Louder *ABC Animals Season 4 (2004-2007) *Peppa Pig's Fairytale Adventure *Amy Rose, La Quinceanera *Character Catcher *Smurfblossom, La Musica *The Shy Monkey *Metal Sonic the Explorer *Character Mountain *Big Pig Peppa Pig *Super Baby Pigs *Catch the Baby Pigs *Peppa Pig's Got A Robot Dog *We're A Team *Super Spies 2: The Metal Machine *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony To The Rescue *A Crown For Mr. Neezer *The Mixed-Up Seasons *Best Friends *Peppa Pig's Dance To The Rescue *Save Pedro Pony *Peppa Pig's First Trip *Dumbo's Roar *Peppa Pig's World Adventure *Sonic To The Rescue *Baby Crab *Peppa Pig Saves The Mermaids Season 5 (2008-2010) *First Day Of School *The Suzy Sheep Parade *Danny Dog's Big Race *Zoe Zebra's Unicorn Flowers *Peppa Pig's Jack In The Box *Bark Bark To The Play Park *Peppa Pig Saves The Snow Princess *The Mayan Adventure *Bouncy Sonic *Granddad Dog's Magic Show *Peppa Pig Saves Three Kings Day *Danny Dog's Treasure *Peppa Pig Saves The Three Little Pigs *Peppa Pig Saves The Crystal Kingdom *The Super Baby Pigs Dream Adventure *Peppa Pig's Christmas Carol Adventure *Peppa Pig Helps The Birthday Periwinkle *Pirate Treasure Hunt *Sonic's Speed Shoe Wish *Peppa Pig's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 (2010-2012) Season 7 (2012-2013) Season 8 (2013-2014) Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer: The Movie spoofs